


Loving Up On Me

by zarabithia



Category: White Collar
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OT3 spend the night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Up On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceroate (cero_ate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/gifts).



They'd had reservations, with the full intent of actually keeping them this time.

But Elizabeth's Friday night event had started early and ran late, so she'd been far too tired once she made it in the door to put on the red dress that was waiting on her at the top of the stairs. Never mind her feet; those were out of her heels before she had the front door completely open and weren't going back on until Monday morning rolled around.

Fortunately, a check-forging bank robber (who also performed the stray kidnapping in his spare time, apparently, which wasn't at all a set of impressive skills in Elizabeth's book) put Neal and Peter in the same emotional boat. Even more fortunately, the same considerate bank robber didn't allow Neal and Peter time to come home until well after Elizabeth had emerged from her thirty minute bubble bath, with her second glass of wine in hand.

The reservation, it went without saying, was canceled.

So the red dress remained hanging in her closet and Elizabeth's wet pony tail settled comfortably on Peter's sweat shirt while Neal massaged her toes. The movie was terrible, but mostly served as background noise to the kisses and caresses she was getting anyway.

Some day, they might actually get around to keeping those reservations, but the drowsy sense of contentment El felt between her boys wasn't putting her in any rush to make that day arrive sooner.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Five Times They Missed Their Reservations And One Time They Didn't, Sort Of (The Five-and-One Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388702) by [circ_bamboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/pseuds/circ_bamboo)




End file.
